


Once Upon A Christmas Single

by CommanderFuzzy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Acapella, Barden Bellas doing their thing, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderFuzzy/pseuds/CommanderFuzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca has found herself doing what she only though failing artist did - a Christmas song. Which, obviously, is all Chloe's fault.<br/>Set in the same world as I've Been Waiting For A Girl Like You</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Push Over

"A Christmas single? Noway, nu-uh, no chance in all hell, please, oh God please dude don't make me do this," Beca was practically on her knees at this point, begging Keegan to change his mind. The bald man sighed sadly and shook his head, leaning against his desk as Beca pouted, "Its the last thing you do before your music career dies, and I'm still in my hey day! I've just been nominated for a Grammy! Come on dude, please don't make me do this," 

"What if I said it's for a charity?" Keegan reasoned, shrugging again slightly, eyeing gbeca carefully,

"Which one?" she asked warily, sitting up straight,

"the one your girlfriend helps run..." he muttered, waiting for Beca to click all the pieces together,

"Chloe..." Beca growled, laughing herself towards the door,

"STOP! Beca, wait, it wasnt just miss Beale, Kommissar and Pieter asked too, Chloe just happened to suggest that you'd do it," Keegan reasoned, moving around his desk to put some distance between Beca and himself, the tiny DJ looked like she was about to exploded,

"Knew she was up to something. And with DSM! Urgh!" Beca threw her hands into the air and dropped onto the sofa that Keegan had in his office, covering her face and grumbling into her hands. For what seemed like eternity neither of them spoke, Keegan sat watching Beca, who was now lying on the sofa, glaring at the ceiling,

"I hate Christmas," she muttered, still glaring at nothing,

"But your girlfriend loves it. And you. And I already know your going to say yes," Keegan said with a smile,

"I get to do it all. My own choice, my own arrangements, everything," 

"Deal."

~~~

"BEALE! Where the hell are you hiding!" Beca slammed the front door to the shared apartment behind her, making Luke jump and drop the xbox control on the floor in surprise,

"Dude! I was on a kill streak!" he whined as Beca stalked past him,

"Yeah and I'm about to start one," the DJ growled,

"If this is because of the Christmas Single, she's not here!" Luke yelled after the brunette as Beca slammed through the rooms of the apartment. She still didn't belive him after she'd searched their bedroom, then her own mini studio, and even Luke's bedroom, which for once, was messier then her own. But then again Chloe was quite OCD about their now shared room being tidy.

"Where is she Luke? Tell me or I'll skin you too," the blonde Brit cowered on the sofa, trying to use the xbox controller as a shield,

"Beca! Stop threatening Luke, he's done nothing wrong!" Chloe said, her tone harsher then usual. The DJ rounded on her girlfriend, eyes blazing as she locked on to her target,

"Why did you tell Keegan I'd do a Christmas Single?" she asked sharply, the red shrugged, closing the flat door and headed towards the kitchen diner, playing the grocery bags on the small island,

"Its for the Sing Young group, to raise awareness of how singing as a group and forming a bond with others who will help you through anything, you should understand this, Miss Im-so-alternative-i-wont-let-anyone-in," Chloe replied in a matter of fact tone, a sky smirk on her face. Beca opened her mouth, then closed it with a hard frown. Chloe was right, as always, if Beca hadn't joined the Bellas, then she wouldn't have worked through her own personal issues, the DJ remembered how closed off and antisocial she was back on her first year of Barden.

Then remembered who was the person to pull her out of it. Chloe fucking Beale. 

**Damn it** , the DJ thought to herself as she hung her head in defeat,

"Fine. Your right. You win. Are you happy now?" Beca sighed, sliding onto one of the bar stools that sat on the opposite side of the kitchen island d to Chloe. The red head grinned wide and practically bounced on the spot, "But I need you to call the Bellas. If I'm doing this, I'm doing it my way."

"Your such a push over," Chloe grinned and she began to tap frantically away at her phone. Beca groaned loudly and pressed her forehead to the kitchen island.


	2. Distractions

 

Beca was trying to concentrate, she was trying her damned hardest to, but with her girlfriend prancing around in an almost ridiculously small Mrs Claus costume, it was hard. Beca groaned in frustration and slammed the lid of her laptop shut, drawing Chloe's attention. The red head turned to face Beca and smiled sweetly, almost sickeningly sweet,

 

"something wrong Becs?" she asked, fiddling with the tiny Santa hat on her head,

"You duped me into doing this single, and now your wearing that, what did I do to deserve this torture? Not to mention old Bing Crosby out there!" Beca grumbled, yelling the last few words for Luke to hear in the lounge area. The Brit yelled back some slightly muffled cuss words and Chloe sighed, pushing the bedroom door closed with her foot and crawling onto the edge of their bed.

Beca swallowed dryly, her eyes transfixed on the exposed portion of Chloe's chest. 

**jesus, that's a small dress** , the DJ though as the red head crept closer towards her,

"Do you need some inspiration for your single? Maybe some relaxation? A little nudge in right direction?" Chloe spoke in a low, husky tone that she knew drove Beca crazy, hell she almost saw the short woman shiver. Beca fumbled with her lap top, shoving it onto her bedside table and sitting straight up on the bed,

"Well, Er, I dunno, maybe, I guess I have some stuff, but inspiration is always welcome," the DJ fumbled over her words as she pulled Chloe into her lap. The red head place her knees either sid eof Beca's waist and settled down on the smaller woman comfortably. Beca's hands wandered up Chloe's exposed thighs, trailing upwards till her thumbs traced the line of her underwear underneath the extremely short dress,

"Your such a dork you know," Chloe muttered softly, stooping her head down to pepper Beca's cheeks with kisses,

"Mmhmm," Beca hummed in her throat, nuzzled her girlfriends neck slightly. Chloe grinned to herself and wiggled on the DJ's lap,

"So what sort of inspiration do you need?" she asked coyly, drawing Beca's eyes to her own. The DJ frowned and scrunched dup her face slightly,

"That's a really good question, I was thinking about doing Jingle Bells with white Christmas, mash it all up and then I though it was over done, so I'm going more along the lines of classic Christmas with -"

"Seriously, such a dork," Chloe chuckled, pressing a finger to Beca's lips to cut her off, "But your also extremely sexy when your doing your music talk and working on something," the red head continued, reaching down for the hem of her Santa dress and slowly pulling it up her lithe body till she was only dressed in her scarlet underwear, which Beca appreciated an extremely large amount,

"So me, working on Christmas songs, turned you on? Weirdo "

 

~~~

 

"Right, so I have an idea, and it's abit out there," Beca said, her face alight with excitement and joy. Stood before her where the usual suspects, the main core group of their generation of Bellas, plus a few extra.

Stacey was stood beside Fat Amy, Bumper and Cynthia Rose, trying to look more interested in her nails then Pieter who slightly leered at her, then came Aubrey and Kommissar, who where pretty much squaring up to one another, purely on old rival groups, Emily, Benji and Jessie with tiny baby Thomas stood beside the two ex-acapella group captains, Emily practically vibrating with excitement, then there was Chloe, with a Santa hat perched on her head at an odd angle, a grin painted on her features that warmed Beca's heart,

"Guys! Come on, Aubrey Kommissar would crush you, can we concentrate just for like, five minutes? Please?" the DJ begged, rolling her eyes as Aubrey and Kommissar exchanged a few more cuss words between them,

"Bree! Thomas can hear you! It's okay son, mummy doesn't always make those noises," Jessie grumbled to his stirring son, cradling him softly to his Christmas tree jumpered chest. 

Beca sighed and turned to her lap top, hitting the play button anyway, 

"Right, it kicks off like this, I want Kommissar, Pieter, Benji and myself to sing this bit, with the Bella's, Bumper And Jessie backing up, untill we jump into the main part when Aubrey, Chloe and Emily will take the lead, of course when the first song cuts back in, DSM and I will sing them with everyone slotting in,"

"Beca, we've done a Mitchell mash-up hundreds of times, we'll crush it," This came from Fat Amy, with Bumper nodding enthusiasticly next to her. Beca grinned and caught sight of Chloe beaming at her from the corner of her eye,

"Alright then Nerds, let's do this!"


End file.
